


Satin and Wool

by tinknevertalks



Series: The NaNoWriMo Distractions [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, No Sex, Queening, Service Submission, communication is key, established D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: After an accident in the lab, Helen helps Nikola focus.





	Satin and Wool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinari7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/gifts).



> Ok, so I don't even know what brought this on, and I have no real experience with this sort of D/s relationship (eh, I'm pretty vanilla to be honest), but the internet is full of wonderful people who will answer questions and help a poor lay-person out. So I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> And, as always, my deepest thanks to my beta Rinari7. Without her gentle encouragement all along, I seriously doubt I would have written this. So, thank you m'darling, for putting up with my worries. (And yes, it's a gift, because you deserve it. XD)

“Kneel.” Helen watched as Nikola sunk to the floor of her office in one fluid movement, the material of his trousers pulled tight across his thighs, his heaving breaths calming almost instantly as she took command. Supercilious in attitude, she pushed herself off her desk and meandered around him, glad he remembered his training - back straight, head bowed, eyes down.

“Tell me, what happened yesterday,” she told him, back at her desk, her long legs in his field of vision.

“Henry and I tried to make a new stunner. I allowed Henry to insert the power supply. There was a piece we hadn’t accounted for that reacted badly to our chosen supply. Henry flew across the room. I called for help. William and I carried him to the medical bay. You made sure he was fine.”

“And?” She kept her voice neutral, calm.

His voice grew smoother with each word. “Henry regained consciousness.”

“When?” She started walking around his kneeling form, her heels clicking softly against the hardwood floor.

“Nine minutes after the initial shock.”

“Did you correct the fault?” she asked from behind him.

He nodded. “Yes.”

The office filled with quietness, Nikola’s soft breaths merging with the ticking of Helen’s clock. She nodded, happy so far. “Can you explain your actions this morning?”

He shook his head. “No. It wasn’t… I wasn’t…”

“Breathe, Nikola,” she intoned gently.

“I’ve grown fond of Henry.” A shuddering sigh. “Seeing him fiddling with the innards of the stun gun reminded me of yesterday.” A breath. “I panicked.”

She laid her hand on his shoulder, a benediction for his confession. “I’ll be retiring to my bedroom at nine this evening. I expect you to be there, on the rug by the fire, in this position, when I arrive.” He nodded. “Use your words Nikola.”

“Yes ma’am.”

\--

Helen said nothing as she breezed into her room at nine pm, going through part of her nightly routine as if on autopilot. Hair pinned up, shoes in the wardrobe, she padded quietly to her armchair, inwardly delighting in his subservience. He looked a picture - he wore his customary shirt and trousers, matching waistcoat, hair combed neatly, as she liked it. He had changed since this afternoon, as had she. “Come, kneel next to me.”

Obediently, he moved over to her. Facing the armchair she sat on, he resumed his position.

“Are you feeling more at ease since this morning?”

“Yes, Helen,” he replied.

“Tea please,” she requested, picking up a book left on the occasional table next to her, turning away from him.

“Yes, Helen,” he replied, before walking away. Helen glanced up to see him at the tea set he’d brought with him, on a table under the window. He had closed the curtains, made the bed and tended the fire, as was expected of him in this situation. The same with his attire - he always did look wonderful in a suit. Turning back to her book, she nodded when Nikola produced her tea, putting her book down to accept the cup and saucer.

A moment, and he was back on his knees, settled next to her chair, waiting.

“Wonderful,” she murmured, revelling in the delightful cup of tea he had made. He really had retained the information well.

They sat like that for a time, Helen leaning on the arm furthest away from Nikola, drinking her tea as her other hand would sometimes stroke Nikola’s hair, her own personal kitten. “Rub my feet,” she told him, not looking up from her book (not really reading it - she was listening to Nikola. He still didn’t sound one hundred percent level).

“Yes, Helen,” he murmured, moving around slightly so she didn’t get a crick anywhere along her legs. She smiled behind the rim of her cup, he was always so conscientious in these moments. The relief of having his cool, confident hands on her feet after the day she’d had was audible, but she was glad to note he didn’t smirk, or crow, or in any way break the mood. He just diligently worked all the knots and tight sports out of her feet.

There was something missing though. There was still a small element of resistance in his frame, of rebellion. She hadn’t seen that since they restarted this relationship, when the boundaries were renegotiated, redefined and reaffirmed. “Nikola?”

He shook his head. “I’m not fully… I’m still a bit…”

“Stuck in your own thoughts?” 

He closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes, Helen.” 

With a gentle turn of her ankle, he stopped his ministrations. Her smile was small when she pushed his chest with her right foot, growing wider as he realised her intentions and laid down. “Good boy,” she crooned, watching as he laid his palms down flat on the floor, arms away from his body.

A few minutes to seemingly finish her page, place a bookmark then she was on her feet, cup and saucer in hand. Carefully, purposefully, she walked around him, to stop by his head, her toes near his ears. Smiling beatifically down at him, she nodded before sinking to her knees, either side of his chest.

That knowing intake of breath before she sat back, delicately to begin with, until she was fully comfortable on his face.

Ever since their years at Oxford, this had been her favourite way to dominate Nikola. Back then she wore petticoats and bloomers, large skirts that almost covered him entirely. Now, in satin knickers and soft wool trousers, she still enjoyed the sensations. Small, shallow breaths buffeted through the layers of clothing, warm against her flesh. He knew not to initiate anything in this position, “Furniture do not have tongues,” she had told him the first time he’d done that.

Sipping her tea, she squirmed slightly, looking down at his hands. They were still palm down. He may be a vampire, indestructible, immortal, but she still prefered him not to fully suffocate. The tea he’d made was now the optimum temperature. Placing her hand on his heart, she was glad to feel the almost imperceptible beat, slow and steady in his chest. The tension had eased completely.

Still, she sat for another ten minutes, enjoying her position and her cup of tea, until she had drained it dry. Leaning toward the fire, she put the cup and saucer on the floor, just out of reach of Nikola. Gradually, she raised herself to stand on her knees, then her feet. Brushing invisible dust from her knees, she then brushed Nikola’s forehead gently. He opened his eyes and looked at her, a small, soft smile on his lips.

Smiling back, she told him, “Tidy away the tea things, then ready yourself for bed.”

“Yes, Helen,” he breathed. Satisfied, she sat back down in her armchair, missing the slight warmth of Nikola’s face under her arse, his body between her legs as she settled onto the leather. She watched as he did as was asked of him, that wonderful, soft smile still on his lips. It would be there until the morning.

The tea things away, he walked to his side of the bed, where his pyjama trousers were folded under the quilt. As he changed, Helen padded to her side, turning off most of the lights except her bedside lamp, finding blue, satin pyjamas laid out for her. Nodding (he hadn’t forgotten anything), she changed too, throwing her clothes into a pile on the bed. The nightclothes on, she said to Nikola, “Put those clothes in the hamper then turn the bed down.”

“Yes, Helen,” he replied, nodding, moving fluidly through the orders she had given him. 

The bed looked so inviting, so many pillows. As her body relaxed against the mattress, she tapped the area next to her. “Come join me.”

Quietly, he turned off the final light before he slid in next to her, his blue eyes still bright.

“You’ve been very good Nikola,” she told him, kissing his cheek. “Now sleep. I will see you in the morning.” Wrapping an arm around his chest, she sighed happily when his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Thank you, Helen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is the last of the NaNoWriMo Distractions. Now I have a bunch of things I need to crochet before Christmas. Again, hope you enjoyed. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Détente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505602) by [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks)
  * [Just a Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696156) by [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks)




End file.
